Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Official Characters
This page will feature downloadable content for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. It will feature a list of existing characters in the Dragon Ball universe who were not in the Raging Blast series. Please do not add characters who are already in the games (official transformations that are not present are okay to add!), and do not add any fanon characters either. Fanon characters belong here. 'Goku Jr. (Base)' Description: Goku Jr. is the Great-Great grandson of the legendary hero, Goku. When he was growing up, Goku Jr. was the weakest of the Future Z-Fighters. He was trained over Pan who taught him how to fly, and how to control his Ki. As he got older, he learned how to hold his Super Saiyan form, and somehow learned the Kamehameha. Character Type: Light Race: Saiyan Attacks Supers Attacks *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Kiai' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. *'Kamehameha' – In The Training Saga, Goku Jr. first used this attack on, Vegeta Jr. Then, used this attack once again on, Vegeta Jr. He also showed his Grandpa, Goku the attack. *'Dragonthrow' – Goku Jr. first learned the Dragonthrow during his training with Goku. The first time he used it was when he and Puck met for the first time in a year. Ultimate Attack *'Super Kamehameha' - Goku Jr. first learned this attack before the advents of DragonBall AGT took place. He used this attack on Goku during a Kamehameha battle but, failed winning it. Dialogue Against Vegeta Jr - "Alright Vegeta! You ready?!" Against Vegeta Jr (Victory) - "Haha! I beat you Vegeta!" Against Vegeta Jr (Victory) - "Maybe next time you'll win." Against Vegeta Jr (Defeat) - "Ouch! That hurt!" Against Vegeta Jr (Defeat) - "I thought I was stronger..." ---- Against Goku - "Don't go easy on me Grandpa!" Against Goku (Victory) - "Grandpa? You okay?" Against Goku (Victory) - "Wow! I defeated my own Grandfather!" Against Goku (Defeat) - "Oww..." Against Goku (Defeat) - "I guess I'm not ready yet." ---- Against Vegeta - "Oh, you must be Vegeta's Grandpa!" Against Vegeta (Victory) - "That's strange. I thought my Grandpa said you were really strong." Against Vegeta (Victory) - "Haha! I bet Grandpa will get a kick out of this one!" Against Vegeta (Defeat) - "I should had been more careful..." Against Vegeta (Defeat) - "Wow, you're as strong as my Grandpa..." ---- Against Instru - "Let's put your training to the test, Instru! Against Instru (Victory) - "Haha! I think you need a little more training!" Against Instru (Victory) - "Wow! You sure put up a great fight! Against Instru (Defeat) - "H-how... Did this happen...?" Against Instru (Defeat) - "Argh... I've got to train more." ---- Against Kortex - TBA. Against Kortex - TBA. Against Kortex - TBA. Against Kortex - TBA. Against Kortex - TBA. Costumes Outfit 1 - Goku Jr's ripped up, blue and red Gi with the red headband. (Red Headband could be removed in the Characters Option) Outfit 2 - Goku Jr's Gi with the red under-shirt removed along with the red boots, the red wristband, and the red headband. Outfit 3 - Goku Jr's Gi torn up completely from the torso with the red boots removed and the red wristband. 'Vegeta Jr. (Base)' Description: Vegeta Jr. is the decedent of Vegeta and the Great-Great Grandson of Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. is one of the strongest fighters of the Future Z-Fighters but, he was beaten in strength by Goku Jr. The Great-Great Grandson of Goku. He taught himself how to control his Ki through a book and learned the Galick Gun on his own. He later then becomes friends with Goku Jr. Character Type: Light Race: Saiyan Attacks Super Attacks *'Ki Blast' – Vegeta Jr. first uses the Ki Blast in the first episode in AGT during the sparring match with Goku Jr. *'Flight' – Vegeta Jr. shows this ability in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he fights Goku Jr. *'Galick Gun' – Vegeta Jr. taught himself this technique while training in the Gravity Chamber. He first named the attack, "Super Galactic Wave" But, later changed it to Galick Gun when he had a dream of someone else calling it Galick Gun. Ultimate Attacks TBA. Dialogue Against Goku Jr. - "This time, I'll definitely beat you!" Against Goku Jr. (Victory) - "I finally beat you!" Against Goku Jr. (Victory) - "It's about time you stayed down." Against Goku Jr. (Defeat) - "No... Not... Again..." Against Goku Jr. (Defeat) - "Argh! This isn't finished yet!" ---- TBA. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content